Revelations
by silver-midnite
Summary: sequel to 'Save the Citizen.' What happens when Raven goes missing for a week after 'stc' then suddenly comes back? chaos, that's what. WarrenOFC. again, has cursing


**Revelations**

AN: so I've finally posted this. It is the sequel to 'save the citizen' I've had it written longhand for a few days now and I must apologize for not posting it earlier but I'm visiting a friend who moved away recently and we are very busy with things like beaches and the like. And I'm sorry if raven seems a little ooc at the beginning of this but I tried hard to put her back in character near the end. So enjoy, and don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: boy do I wish I owned sky high because then id own warren, but sadly, that is not true.

It was a week after what had come to be termed "The Incident." That day in PE had become of the most talked about events since last year's homecoming. Raven Lyon had been previously ignored by majority of the school except for those bullies that picked on her for giving no public demonstration of her powers. But now, when the whole school was clamoring to find out why she had just up and kissed **THE** most intimidating guy in the whole school, she had disappeared.

Warren Peace was furious. He had been storming around school all week, snapping and anyone and everyone for the smallest things. So when he heard two freshmen whispering that they had just seen Raven enter the school for the first time in a week, he nearly made them wet themselves when he growled out "Where?" The braver of the two managed to stutter out "She was headed to her locker." While the other just stared with a terrified look on his face. Warren nodded his head shortly in thanks then turned and stormed off in the direction of the junior lockers, the two freshmen following close behind, because who would want to miss **THIS**?

Warren reached the junior hallway with a growing following of students who wanted to see what would later be termed "The Aftermath part 1." The students paused at the end of the hallway, and Raven was three-quarters of the way down the hallway. When Warren was about half way down the hallway, Charity Powers, the principle of Sky High, appeared at the opposite end of the hallway. All the students, including Warren, froze. But Raven, who had just finished loading her locker into a bag, just closed her locker and said calmly "I guess news travels fast around here." "It does when you've been missing for a week. Raven, where were you?" Charity asked "The same place I'm going now." Raven answered. The whole assembly gave a slight gasp at this careless and rude answer. But Charity Powers was not principle of Sky High for nothing. She had learned to see the true meaning of students' words over the years. And she heard something behind Raven's careless answer that greatly disturbed her. "What do you mean Raven?" Raven took a deep breath, looked Charity in the eye and said "I'm leaving, aunty."

That simple sentence sparked a flurry of whispers from the assembled students as the gossip mill churned to life. Within half an hour the entire school would think that she was either ashamed, Warren had threatened her, or she was pregnant. The whispers were so loud, in fact, that everyone but Warren missed the next exchange. "But why?" Powers asked softly. Raven response startled Warren because no one who had gone through three years at Sky High would normally say something like what she was about to say. "Because you and I both know that I was never meant to be a hero or a sidekick." She glanced at Warren then continued. "And you should not expect that of me just because of who my parents were." Powers was shocked into silence, and using that to her advantage, Raven began to make her escape.

She strode forward, leaving her bag by her locker and she stood on tiptoe and kissed her aunt on the forehead. She then turned around, grabbed her bag and started to stride down the hallway. She passed Warren, froze, and backed up a few steps so she was standing right next to him. "Warren can you do me a favor?" Warren backed up a few steps and eyed Raven suspiciously. "It doesn't involve kissing me again does it?" Raven laughed and said "Only if you want me to. But I must admit it is sorely tempting. Actually I need you to…" whatever Raven was about to say was cut off by the crackling of the Nextel cell phone attached to Raven's belt. "Hold on just a minute Warren." Raven said, pulling the phone off her belt.

Activating the walkie-talkie feature on the phone she snapped into it "WHAT!" The very sharp tone of voice she used called everyone's attention back to her. Powers opened her mouth to ask Raven what was going on when the walkie-talkie crackled again and from it flowed the sounds of someone playing the scales on a violin. Anyone paying even the slightest bit of attention could have noticed that Raven was furious but it was only Warren and Powers that noticed that all the shadows present in the hallway were also reacting, making it look like there was a very big storm brewing. Raven held the phone so tightly that Warren could hear the plastic creak. She hissed into it "Jason you take your grimy hands off Kitten right now or I swear that I will chop your balls off-very slowly, and very painfully." Everyone could HEAR the smirk in Jason's voice as he replied "Do your wor-" he was cut off as someone else in the room grabbed the phone and said "You wouldn't! You know how much that would devastate me!" Jason could be heard in the background saying "You? What about **ME**!" Raven took a deep breath and visibly deflated. "Kevin? You're there too?" she queried. "Of course darling, we're all here." Kevin's voice replied. "All!" Raven's shock clearly showed on her face. Another voice drifted out of the cell phone "Duh! Class starts in 5 minutes darling. You might want to get your pretty little ass over here." "Corryn! Have you been staring at my ass AGAIN!" a giggle was her only response then there was nothing. A beep from the cell phone signaled that the connection had been ended.

"Fuck." Raven swore softly. She shook her head and looked around as if she was just remembering where she was. She looked at the students that were staring at her. She looked at Principle Powers. Then she turned to Warren and said "Now what were we talking about?" as if it was normal to have a conversation while being stared at by 50 odd students and the principle of a high school for superheroes. "Uhhh…you were about to ask me for a favor?" Warren said unsurely. "Oh right! Could you blow up that window for me?" Raven said, pointing to the window directly across the hall from them. "Are you crazy?" Raven just gave him a look and he said dryly "Right, stupid question" Warren spun around and threw a fireball at the window, causing it to explode, raining glass onto the small ledge outside. "Thanks. Hey, hold on to this for me please? I'll want it back someday." She pushed he bag into his hands, pushed herself to her tiptoes using his arm for support, and brushed a kiss over his cheek. Warren growled and she pulled away quickly. She walked up to the now broken window, and easily balanced on the sill.

But before she could do anything else a student stepped forward from the crowd and called out "Miss Lyon, a moment please!" The girl was holding a small tape recorder and was clearly a reporter for Sky Times. (AN: sky times sounds like high times! Ha, I'm so clever!) "Hurry up, I'm already running late!" Raven snapped. "Well the school just wants to know why you kissed Warren Peace one week ago during 'Save the Citizen.'" Raven rolled her eyes and said "One, it was a good way to distract him. Two, it showed him that his 'fuck with me and die' attitude doesn't always work. Three, the expression on his face when I pulled away was priceless. Finally, why else does a girl kiss a guy?" The reporter gave Raven a blank look, forcing her to say "Because they're hot?" in a tone of voice that implied a 'what are you, stupid?' at the end. Everyone turned to look at Warren in a new light, except for Principle Powers who had fainted when her niece had kissed Warren Peace. Raven used this distraction to make her final escape. She blew Warren a mocking kiss then put her hand against the wall, right against the shadow of the window. Warren gave an involuntary start as all the shadows seemed to be sucked away from the hallway and wrapped around Raven's body, coalescing into two dark, but slightly transparent, wings that started at her shoulder blades. She spread the wings, crossed her arms in front of her like a mummy, and fell backwards. Warren pushed past the still staring reporter and leaned partway out of the window and saw Raven, wings and all, gliding gracefully down towards the ground.

A few hours later, at lunch, Layla commented "What's that on your arm Warren?" Warren looked down at where his sleeve had been pushed up-when had that happened?-and saw written in dark lettering Warren let out a wordless growl and threw a fireball at another innocent window.

AN: done! Whew! sighs now for the next one which will be called 'but for one' I think. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers from 'stc' and I hope this is up to the same standard as the last one. Don't forget to review please!

Thank you to:  
Espantalho: as soon as I'm done with this project I shall work on my idea for an alternate to 'sorry'

LunaeCelestia: I'm glad I amuse you Stargazingirl: now you know her power (or part of it) and I tried to make this longer, did it work?  
RobynLesko: HA! I mentioned the look on his face in this and you were the one who inspired it, thanks

Pixie Pink: I may take you up on your offer, thanks

Jayde The Rouge: I love 'Warren and Kattiana! I'm so glad you posted! I love warren too! And look: I think we started a lot of people writing WarrenOFC...so we shall be each other's support ok?  
No More Words: holy hot distractions? Lmao. don't worry, I don't have the guts either…but oh, if I did…

Sorry if I forgot anyone!


End file.
